


Attractive dickwits with great lips suck

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gerard just wants to piss, High School AU, M/M, Public Masturbation, and then Gerard just really wants his dick sucked, but then Frank comes along, im sorry, kinda idk, this is so stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4655514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so Gerard was currently in a huge dilemma and he's honestly pissing himself right now- literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attractive dickwits with great lips suck

**Author's Note:**

> warning: this is absolute shit and I didn't read over it lmao.  
> ((Also killing yourself is mentioned a tiny bit but like in a joking way??? So if your triggered by that then I suggest you don't read it?????))

Okay so Gerard was currently in a huge dilemma and he's honestly pissing himself right now- literally.

You see, Gerard hasn't pissed all day- it's not a kink or anything okay, gross, it's just that drawing zombies tearing apart your maths teacher was way more fun- and it's the end of the school day and Gerard has locked himself in one of the school bathroom stalls, having the best piss of is life but which ever higher power that exists obviously hates Gerard and had decided that, mid-piss someone else should walk into the bathroom.

And honestly Gerard was most definitely not going to give someone the unfortunate experience on having to hear him piss for at least 2 minutes straight, therefor, being the good citizen he was he waited for who ever had walked in to finish their business and get the fuck out so Gerard can fucking piss before his bladder tears open.

But of course, of fucking course, this person had to be mumbling a string of curse works and Gerard could hear their zipper going down pants hitting the floor and Instead of hearing the sound of piss he fucking hears moans.

Very, very deep moans and if he listens closely he can also hear the slick sound of a hand sliding up and this persons dick.

By now Gerard was attempting just shoving his fucking face down the toilet and die because not only did he have a huge need to piss but thanks to this dickwit, he also has a huge need to get his dick sucked.

Said dickwit was panting by now and Gerard pretty sure he's just hit his head off the tile wall judging by the quite,

"Ow- fuckfuckfuc-"

Which was soon cut off with yet another moan.

Now Gerard's not sure if he should piss and fucking pray that dickwit won't hear his pissing over his moans or if he should just wait for dickwit to cum and leave so Gerard can fucking piss already and then wank and then finally, finally go home.

By now Gerard was in tears, and he was close on fucking killing himself because he really, really needs to fucking piss and he couldn't help the bit of piss that leaked out and then all of a sudden dickwit's breath hitches and everything stills and Gerard's holding his breath and okay- Gerard is most definitely going to go home and kill himself.

"Uh- uhm, someone there?"

And Gerard doesn't even bother pretending he's not there, he just really needs to fucking piss before he dies. 

"Yes, fucking yes, for fucks sake mate just continue with your wanking and leave so I can fucking piss in peace and then get myself off for fucks sake." And now Gerard's thinking that he might kill dickwit and then kill himself.

"Shit- man, sorry I- sorry, dude- dude, wait, y-you have a fucking piss kink what the fuck."

"No you dickwit, I just haven't pissed all day and you fucking coming in here and start moaning like- like a Goddamn pornstar and have gotten me unbelievably hard." 

"Right- right, yeah just, just gimme a- a second- yeah."

And then dickwit starts wanking again and after about 20 seconds Gerard heard him zip up his pants and wash his hands and then the he's leaving and Gerard's finally pissing and wow- Gerard forgot how fucking hard it was to piss while you have a fucking boner. 

Now Gerard did say he was going to wank after pissing but he was fuckibg exhausted from holding in his piss for so fucking long and doesn't even bother, putting away his- still unbelievably hard- dick and washing his hands he walks out only to come face to face with some kid who was looking down and fiddling with his fingers, and Gerard's about to just walk away and ignore him but just as he turns to leave the kid grabs his arms and okay this kid maybe wasn't a kid and he looked like he could suck Gerard's dick really good and Gerard wants to fucking cry-

"Look dude, sorry about uhm- like uh, b-back in the bathroom.."

And oh, oh, this was dickwit that couldn't keep his hands out of his pants until he got home.

"Uh, it's uhm- it's fine?"

Okay shitshitshit Gerard was kinda hoping that dickwit would've been some sort of creep but nope, nopenopenope dickwit was some extremely attractive kid with fucking great lips and okay- fuck dickwit is talking again.

"-and yeah, I don't know sorry, I just kinda assumed the bathroom was empty."  
Extremely attractive dickwit with great lips was blushing now and Gerard just fucking groans,

"Listen, unless you're willing to suck me off right now, please fuck off so I can go home and watch some fucking porn." 

Okay, maybe Gerard shouldn't have been so blunt but he's extremely horny and hard right now all because of this fucking attractive dickwit kid.

"I mean uh, I-I could? Like if- if you want me to I uhm..I d-don't mind?"

And wait hold up is dickwit just offering to suck Gerard's dick?

"Wait- shit dude, man, bro- what, fuck-"

"Frank."

"Huh?"

"Frank, that's my name.."

"Oh- right yeah, yeah, fuck- Frank. Do you wanna come over? I think I might take up that blowjob offer but not here."

And Gerard may or may not have gotten his dick sucked that night and he may or may not have kinda taken dickwit- or Frank I guess but Gerard's still calling him dickwit- out on a date next week because he's got a really good mouth and a really nice dick and a fucking great music taste.

**Author's Note:**

> tHANKS FOR READING M8 ! ! ! ! ! ILY ! ! ! ! ! ! :)


End file.
